Es un sueño
by Aratani-chan
Summary: —Me puedes ver.— lo escucho susurrar con un poco de sorpresa en su voz. —Por que no podría.— pregunto, estaba segura que aún soñaba sus ojos cansados se lo decían al igual que su seguridad para responder. —Por que… estoy muerto...
1. Prólogo

.

.

.

Tras el vivir y el soñar, está lo que más importa: el despertar

Antonio Machado

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo observó nuevamente, a ese chico de piel pálida y ojos tan negros como el carbón al igual que su cabello. Era atractivo, sus facciones delicadas pero varoniles lo hacían atractivo, de hecho juraba que era el chico más atractivo que había visto jamás.

Pero había algo extraño en él, algo de lo que no estaba segura pero que podía sentir.

Normalmente se avergonzaría por ver a alguien tan fijamente pero con ese chico no era el caso, él parecía tan perdido en su mundo que no le preocupaba que la viera, de hecho dudaba que lo hiciera.

Tenía una mirada tan vacía que erizaba la piel de cualquiera. Sus ojos parecían los de un gatito cuando perdían su luz, cuando abandonaban este mundo. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan vacíos como aquellos que carecían de luz, como si el propósito de su existencia se hubiera esfumado, era extraño y hasta un poco perturbador pero ella siempre había logrado ver lo hermoso en lo extraño y de una cosa estaba segura aquellos ojos tan vacíos eran en cierto punto hermosos de una manera que no se podía explicar.

Le miró una última vez al bajarse del metro y fue entonces cuando sucedió, sus miradas se encontraron la de ella llena de diversas emociones que abarcaban desde la sorpresa hasta la vergüenza y los de él en cambio apenas y brillaron, y por primera vez desde hace ya dos semanas lo vio poner un gesto en su rostro haciéndola palidecer.

—Tu…— y eso fue lo único que lo escucho susurrar antes de que las puertas se cerraran, creando un muro entre ambos, marcando una línea imaginaria que dividía sus mundos.

Con su corazón palpitando fuertemente contra su pecho abandonó aquella estación, repitiendo en su mente el momento en el que aquello ojos vacíos brillaron un segundo y a pesar de toda la agitación del momento sonrió sin saber por qué.

Camino de regreso a los dormitorios de estudiantes, llevando a cuestas su pequeño salveque, suspiro cuando reconoció el edificio a pocos metros de distancia, hacia ya un mes que se había mudado aquellas residencia para estudiantes, un mes en donde el mundo como lo conocía desde ya 16 años se había destruido a causa de un simple hecho… una simple pérdida.

—Buenas tardes Chiyo-sama.— saludo a la amable cuidadora, una mujer de unos 55 años.

—Buenas tardes Hinata-chan.— devolvió el saludo.

Solo le sonrió levemente antes de seguir con su camino hasta su habitación, el número 27 destacaba en la puerta de su habitación y bajo ella su apellido " _Hyūga"_. Suspiro y sin decir nada más se adentro en su residencia admirandola desde el umbral de la puerta viendo las cosas tal y como las había dejado en la mañana.

Su habitación no era nada ostentosa, un simple cuarto con una cama, una mesita de luz, un armario en una esquina y un escritorio en la otra, nada de otro mundo.

Camino hasta su cama dejándose caer en ella sacando de entre su salveque un pequeño móvil en donde el rostro sonriente de una mujer se mostraba.

—Oka-san.— sonrió levemente.—Lo estoy haciendo bien.—susurro acariciando el rostro a través de la pantalla cerrando los ojos y dejándose perder en el mundo de los sueños, un mundo en donde su progenitora aún la acompañaba… un mundo perfecto para ella.

 **(…)**

—Oye despierta.— escucho una gruesa y ronca voz entre sueños.—Despierta Hyūga.— nuevamente escucho la voz solo que esta vez pronunciando su apellido.

—Despierta.— y esta vez sí lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron lentamente confundidos buscando al dueño de aquella pesada voz.—Por aquí Hyūga.— giro su rostro en dirección al lugar donde la escuchó abriendo sus ojos un poco más al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz.

—Él chico del tren.— susurro aún medio dormida y nuevamente aquellos ojos brillaron escasamente.

—Me puedes ver.— lo escucho susurrar con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

—Por que no podría.— pregunto, estaba segura que aún soñaba sus ojos cansados se lo decían al igual que su seguridad para responder.

—Por que… _estoy muerto_...— susurro él con amargura en su voz y el vacío en sus oscuros ojos.

Lo miró unos segundos antes de cerrar nuevamente sus ojos y susurrar un quedó.— _Lo siento._ — estaba dormida de eso estaba segura, solo en sus sueños hablaría con un muerto, solo ella sería tan extraña para hablar con un muerto en sueños.

Y cerró sus ojos nuevamente al ya no escuchar nuevamente aquella voz ni ver su silueta recostado contra la pared de su habitación.

 _Era un sueño._

…

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola! Me gustaría presentarme soy Aratani y esta es mi segunda historia aquí en fanfiction.**

 **Espero esté pequeño prólogo les haya llamado la atención, trataré de escribir una historia de amor algo que jamás he intentado en mis 18 años de existencia por un motivo muy importante…. No conozco el "amor", no conozco las famosas mariposas ni nada de ese estilo, pero me gusta leer de ello.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

La desesperación infunde valor al cobarde.

— Thomas Fuller

.

.

.

 _Porqué… estoy muerto..._

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando aquella gruesa voz resonó nuevamente en sus oídos. Rápidamente se sentó en su cama recorriendo con sus claros ojos su pequeña habitación y no fue hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con unos negros y vacíos que lo entendió.

—No fue un sueño.— susurro en medio del terror que la abordaba, ese chico estaba ahí sentado en el suelo y con la mirada fija en ella, recordó las palabras que él le había dicho en lo que creía era un sueño.

 _Él estaba muerto._

Por varios minutos ninguno dijo nada ambos permanecía inmóviles con la mirada fija en el otro.

Restrego sus ojos mientras la incredulidad se mezclaba con el terror, jamás había creído en fantasmas, aunque sabía que había algo más allá de la muerte jamás espero que dicha sospecha se hiciera realidad.

Con su rostro pálido se levantó de su cómoda cama sin apartar su mirada de aquellos pozos negros que seguían sus movimientos.

—¿C-como..?— no tenía palabras, ellas simplemente no querían despegarse de su lengua.

—Eso debería preguntartelo yo ¿Cómo y por qué me puedes ver?.—lo escucho preguntar.—¿Acaso eres alguna clase de médium?.—pregunto nuevamente con aquella voz hueca, fría y gruesa.

Negó sin ser capaz de apartar su mirada de él.

Él se levantó del suelo donde estaba recostado sacudiendo sus manos del inexistente polvo en ellas.—¿Entonces por qué me puedes ver?.

—Y-yo no lo sé.—fue capaz de decir mientras retrocedia un paso al verlo querer acercarse.

Aquello era una locura cerró sus ojos cuando sintió que su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse y el temblor en sus manos se acrecentaba.

" _Esto no está pasando"_

Se dijo mentalmente sin abrir los ojos, tomando una profunda respiración.

—No voy a desaparecer.—aclaró y la seguridad se podía apreciar en el tono de su voz.

—¿Por qué?.—pregunto con un hilo de voz, completamente aterrada. ¿Por qué ella?.

—Nesecito que me ayudes.—lo escucho decir y hasta entonces fue que abrió los ojos centrándolos nuevamente en aquél chico de cabellera negra y ojos vacíos.

—Yo no puedo.—normalmente era una persona que ayudaba a quién pudiera, pero normalmente a quiénes ayudaba eran a personas vivas y no a almas tangibles como aquella frente a ella.

Aquellos ojos no cambiaron al igual que su semblante, permaneció impasible como si ya se esperase su negativa.

—No me iré de aquí, no hasta que me ayudes.—volvio a decir aquella alma y en su voz se coló la exasperación.

Lo miró aún aterrada y en sus ojos, aquellos pozos negros carente de brillo pudo apreciar y reconocer la desesperación, el dolor, la soledad y también la resignación algo que ella sabía muy bien cómo se sentía.

—E-esta bien, pero si le ayudo me dejará en paz verdad.—y si, puede que aya sido por que conocía muy bien aquellos sentimientos que reflejaban sus ojos que acepto ayudarlo, que aceptó tan disparatado favor pero de inmediato supo que había hecho la decisión correcta cuando aquellos ojos carentes de brillo resplandecieron levemente aunque su rostro estoico no cambio en lo absoluto.

—Hmph.—y nuevamente el silencio reinó en aquellas blancas paredes en donde la situación más inédita se llevaba a cabo.

El chico de negros cabellos camino hacia ella y por inercia ella retrocedió con su corazón golpeteando fuertemente contra su caja torácica y aquello por alguna extraña razón causó una sonrisa en aquella alma. El siguió acercándose, y no se detuvo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared tras ella.

Su pulso se aceleró cuando lo vio extender una de sus pálidas manos hacia ella.

—¿Q-Qué…?—mas la pregunta murió en sus labios cuando vio como aquella pálida mano traspasaba su hombro.

La palidez se acentuó más en su rostro y en cambio en el de él no hubo más que resignación.

—Hmph.—dijo viendo su mano con irritación.— _No puedo…—_ lo oyó susurrar para después soltar un suspiro, iba a preguntar a qué se refería más no pudo, su móvil vibró en la cama. Rápidamente se precipitó a cogerlo cuando reconoció el número en la pantalla brillante.

—¡H-Hai! Oto-sama.—hablo maldiciendose mentalmente cuándo tartamudeo.

El chico de cabello negros la miro con una de sus cejas alzadas acercándose levemente y quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación.

— _Se me ha informado que has faltado a dos de tus clases, explícate._ —escucho su severa voz y a pesar de no estar en su presencia se imaginó sus ojos molestos atravesarla como al papel.

—Estuve enferma…. Lo siento mucho Oto-sama, no volverá a ocurrir.—prometio apartándose un poco del chico quién solo la miró y después se encogió de hombros.

— _No eres más que una mancha en el registro de mi familia._ — lo escucho suspirar, una sonrisa triste y resignada se formó en sus labios mientras era vista con curiosidad por aquella alma. _—Espero esto no vuelva a ocurrir Hinata._ —dijo finalizando la llamada.

Permaneció con el móvil en sus manos por unos segundos mientras trataba de que las lágrimas no resbalaran de sus ojos, aquello siempre era así, desde el día en que la exilió de su hogar, solo llamaba cuándo se le avisaba que había faltado a una clase y en esa llamada se daba el placer de recordarle que no era más que un estorbo, alguien insignificante que no merecía su atención, una vergüenza para él y su apellido, alguien que debió morir en lugar de su madre.

…

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola! Gracias, muchas gracias a los que se dieron el tiempo de leer el pequeño prólogo.**

 **También gracias a ROMANA quién a demás de darse el tiempo de leer también me aconsejó.**

 **Sabes apliqué tus consejos en este capítulo y con lo referente al estancamiento creó que todas formas me sucederá ya que no conozco el amor y no sé cómo desarrollarlo a pesar de que me he leído infinidades de Fics y también libros. La trama en si me pareció difícil hasta después de leer tu review XD no había tenido en cuenta lo difícil de una relación entre un muerto y un vivo, pero hace unos días me ví una película (** _no recuerdo su nombre)_ **donde una chica—** _ **el espíritu—**_ **y un chico se conocen g se enamoran y de ahí selio la idea por cierto, tomaré como referencia para mí Fic aquella película.**

 **Segundo también tuve otro review pero este me llegó a mi correo, Liz, gracias por leer XD. Jajaja quería decirte que acertaste al menos en una de tus teorías, no te diré cuál pero si acertaste jijiji.**


	3. Chapter 3

_._

 _._

"El infierno está todo en esta palabra: soledad.

Victor Hugo"

.

.

.

— _¡Sasuke!.—escucho un grito llamarlo, en su voz se apreciaba la desesperación y el miedo.—¡Sasuke! ¡¿Dónde estás?!.—nuevamente aquella voz._

 _Se le hacía conocida…_

 _Observo su alrededor lo único que lograba ver eran luces, muchas luces, también había humo y vidrios rotos. Y luego de eso ya no había más, solo oscuridad, una oscuridad fría y tenebrosa._

 _A lo lejos logro distinguir varios gritos llamarlo con desesperación, también escucho llantos desgarradores que gritaban nombres entre sollozos y después nada, solo silencio, solo oscuridad._

Abrió sus ojos mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios, nuevamente aquel recuerdo, eso era lo único que había quedado en su memoria al despertar en aquella desierta autopista.

Restrego su rostro con desesperación, no sabía que hacía ahí, si se supone que ya estaba muerto ¿No tendría ya que estar en su " _descanso eterno_ " o " _quemándose en el infierno_ "?. Suspiro nuevamente, no entendía porque estaba en esa situación pero de algo estaba seguro, esa chica de ojos perla lo ayudaría a encontrar su descanso, a ver la luz al final del túnel. Aún se preguntaba porque ella era la única que podía verlo, había deambulado como alma en pena ( _lo cual irónicamente es lo que era)_ visitando a todos lo supuestos "chamanes, brujos y médium" famosos, pero ninguno de aquellos farsantes había logrado verlo, solo esa chica de extraños ojos.

Observo su alrededor había pasado de permanecer encerrado en un vagón del tren para estarlo en una pequeña habitación de paredes blancas que habían visto mejores días.

 _Qué gran avance..._

—Hyūga Hinata.—aun recordaba la sorpresa que sintió cuando sus oscuros ojos se toparon con los de ella, el alivio que había sentido y también el miedo a perderla. La había buscado como un loco, deambulando por lugares extraños hasta que recordó su uniforme y después de eso encontrarla fue más fácil.

Unos suaves pasos lo sacaron de sus recuerdos y segundos después la puerta de aquella vieja habitación se abrió ingresando por ella aquella extraña chica de ojos perla.

Se sobre saltó un poco por su presencia pero luego pareció recordar, por lo que sólo suspiro y se encaminó a su pequeña cama, dirigiendo su mirada de reojo a él varias veces. La observó un poco más, no entendía porque ella lo podía ver, ya había preguntado si era alguna especie de médium o algo pero ella contesto con una negativa aumentando aún más su curiosidad y confusión.

Ella no tenía nada extraordinario, a simple vista era una chica muy— _demasiado—_ introvertida y bastante insegura de si misma y por la llamada de hacía unos minutos sospechaba que también tenía familia aunque no entendía que hacía viviendo en aquellas cuatro paredes de espacio reducido.

Recorrió con su mirada la habitación nuevamente, levantándose cuando sus ojos se toparon con un pequeño marco que tenía en él una fotografía. Instintivamente se acercó y de haber podido lo hubiera tomado en sus manos.

—E-es mi madre.—escucho la suave voz de ella aún desde su cama, un tinte trsite y melancólico se coló en su tono de voz.

—¿Dónde está?.—pregunto con curiosidad, no creía que una madre fuera tan mala como para mandar a su hija a vivir a un complejo de estudiantes como lo era ese.

—Murio hace un mes.—contestó, un poco sorprendido volteo su rostro a ella dándose cuenta de que no lo miraba a él, su mirada perlada estaba perdida en el color curtido de las paredes carramuñosas.—Fue en un accidente de tránsito, unos estudiantes universitarios alcoholizados perdieron el control del auto que manejaban, golpeando el auto de mi madre haciéndolo caer por un risco.—para cuando terminó de contarle la historia por el rostro de ella ya resbalaban finas lágrimas, no supo porque pero no le gusto ver aquellas lágrimas en su rostro.

—Lo siento…—susurro regresando a el lugar donde anteriormente estába.

Ella no dijo nada simplemente asintió con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, acostándose en posición fetal, abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente.

— _No pasa nada, después de todo así es la vida…_ — la escuchó susurrar pero de alguna manera sabía que no hablaba con él.— _E-estoy bien…lo estoy haciendo bien._ —y después de aquellas palabras ya no hubo nada, solo silencio. Sin saber muy bien por qué se vio reflejado en aquella chica de ojos perla, en su soledad y su tristeza además de su por lo que parecía infinito dolor. Ella era como un espejo en dónde se podia reflejar, alguien tan solo como _tan vacío como él._

" _Estoy bien dattebayo… estoy superando sus muertes, después de todo la vida es así…cruel"_

Y el recuerdo de aquellas palabras tan iguales a las de ella acudió a él, una voz chillona que aparentaba estar bien, una voz que con falsa alegría escondía un dolor que ocultaba al mundo al igual que aquella chica.

…

 **N/A.**

 **¡Lo terminé! Me había estado quemando las neuronas desde ayer tratando de hacer este capítulo, yo no sé ustedes pero en lo particular a mí me gustó. En este capítulo conté un poco sobre Sasuke y no saben cuán jodidamente difícil fue pero aún así me gustó.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

— **RukiaNeechan—**

— **—**

— **Luz—**

— **ArcelySH—**

— **ROMANA—(** _Me encantó el dorama que me recomendaste, es de mi autora favorita, y pues no sé me llama mucho la atención que en cierto modo cuando el fantasma no la posee ella es muy parecida a Hinata._

 _PD:No sé si ya lo has visto, pero te recomiendo que veas La poderosa mujer Do Bong Sion, es de la misma actriz y es súper cute, graciosa y hasta contiene un asesino y toda la cosa XD)_

 **También agradezco a los que me dieron "favs y follow".**

 **No sé si les gustan pero hace dos días subí el primer capítulo de un fichero MinaKushi para los que les gusta esa pareja.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **La muerte es dulce; pero su antesala, cruel.**

 **Camilo José Cela**

 **.**

 **.**

— _¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke despierta!.—el grito de una voz chillona que entre sollozos lo llamaban lo hizo entre-abrir lentamente los ojos._

 _Frente a él un rubio de ojos azules lo sacudía sin piedad y aún lado de su rostro logro ver una mancha de sangre descender lentamente._

 _Estaba herido._

— _¡Sasuke!.—grito nuevamente con desesperación mientras dos gruesas lágrimas descendían de sus azules ojos.—¡Abre los ojos! ¡Por favor abre los ojos! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname por favor!.— y quiso preguntar por qué, pero por alguna razón su voz no salía._

— _Perdóname…—lo escucho susurrar con voz rota dejando de sacudirlo y abrazándose a su cuerpo soltando leves sollozos que pronto se convirtieron en gritos desgarradores que quedaban amortiguados en su pecho.—¡P-perdóname!_

 _Y quiso decir que sí, que lo perdonaba, aunque no sabía por qué, pero no pudo su voz no salía y cayendo en cuenta tampoco sentía su cuerpo, no sentía nada de hecho, pero pronto aquello dejó de llamarle la atención cuando a unos metros de distancia un cuerpo que descansaba bajo un charco de sangre acaparó su atención._

 _Era una chica de largos cabellos rosa, una chica que lo observaba con unos ojos verdes que perdía su luz poco a poco mientras lágrimas de tristeza empañaban sus esmeraldas que segundos después dejaron de brillar opacándose con el color de la muerte sin dejar de ver en su dirección._

Y entonces abrió sus ojos, recorriendo rápidamente con su mirada su alrededor reconociendo la habitación y el bulto que a pocos metros descansaba sobre la cama en posición fetal abrazando sus rodillas, de pronto lo recordó aquellos chicos que aparecían en sus recuerdos eran sus amigos Namikaze Naruto y Haruno Sakura.

¿Pero por qué se encontraban en aquella situación? ¿Por qué Naruto le pedía perdón tan desesperadamente? ¿Por qué Sakura estaba muerta? ¿Por qué?

Ahora que caía en cuenta desde que se había encontrado con aquella singular chica había empezado a tener recuerdos de su muerte por lo que varias preguntas acudían a el como por ejemplo ¿Tendría algo que ver su muerte con ella? No, no lo creía ella parecía no conocerlo y sabía que no mentía aquellos ojos tan puros eran incapaces de mentir, pero entonces porque ella era la única que podía verlo.

¿Por qué?

Sin dejar de hacerse aquella pregunta volvió a cerrar los ojos, más en cuanto lo hizo los volvió abrir el recuerdo aún están fresco en su memoria, aún dolía y dolía mucho.

Sabía que ya no podría volver a estar en paz por lo que encaminándose hasta la chica se sentó a su lado observándola dormir. Tenía un rostro sereno y por la leve sonrisa en sus labios dedujo que tenía un buen sueño, uno donde era feliz.

Prestó también más atención a sus facciones eran delicadas sus labios rojos y carnosos eran apetecibles y sus mejillas lechosas tentaban apretarlas suavemente, sorprendido se dio cuenta que aquella curiosa chica era bonita de una manera diferente, ella no era sexy, no con las ropas que usaba, tampoco era muy llamativa más bien la describiría como sombría, pero también era bonita de una manera ¿Tierna?.

Suspiro cuando aquel pensamientos llegó a él y negando apartó lentamente su mirada vacía del rostro de aquella solitaria y débil chica.

 **(…)**

—Namikaze Naruto.—lo escucho susurrar junto a ella, caminando distraído por entre los pasillos desiertos de aquella escuela.—¿Lo conoces?.—pregunto con curiosidad volteando la a ver con aquellos ojos carentes de luz.

—Namikaze Naruto.—susurro haciendo memoria por alguna razón el nombre se le hacía conocido pero a su mente no llegaba ningún rostro, nada.—Lo siento, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.—el asintió regresado su mirada vacía al frente.

—¿Y Haruno Sakura?.— lo escucho preguntar de manera ida pero como había sucedido anteriormente negó, aquellos nombres le eran desconocidos.

Él suspiro y no dijo nada simplemente se dedicó a caminar junto a ella en completo silencio.

Lo miro de reojo varias veces a pesar de que su rostro no mostrará nada aquellos ojos carentes de luz mostraban dolor, desesperación, tristeza y confusión. Suspiro negando levemente, regresando su mirada al frente, había prometido ayudarle pero como lo haría si no le conocía, no sabía el motivo de su muerte ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre! No sabía nada de él, más que estaba atrapado en este mundo, sin poder descansar teniendo algún asunto pendi… ¡Un momento! ¡Eso era! Él estaba atrapado por un asunto pendiente solo tenían que averiguar cuál era.

Lo miro nuevamente de reojo y suspiro sabía que si ella no daba el paso el tampoco lo haría y ambos permanecerán en la misma situación. Armándose de él poco valor del que era portadora chocó sus dedos índices entre sí, sin dejar de mirar de reojo aquella alma solitaria.

—S-si le apetece después de clases podemos averiguar quiénes son Namikaze Naruto y Haruno Sakura.—susurro suavemente sintiendo la mirada de aquella alma.

—Hmph.—y sonrió por qué pese a los pocos días que llevaba con él ya había aprendido que aquello era un gracias.

—D-de nada.—y su sonrisa sin ser consiente se ensanchó un poco más porque pese a no ser consiente la soledad que tanto la había atosigado desde la muerte de su madre y su pronto exilió empezaba alejarse de ella lentamente.

…

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola! Valla no saben lo condenadamente difícil que fue hacer este capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste y me den su opinión sobre él.**

 **Y como siempre gracias a todos aquelloss que me dieron follow y favs.**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Las despedidas más dolorosas son las que nunca fueron dichas o las que no tuvieron explicación"**

— **Kuro-neko-san—**

…

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **(…)**

 **.**

 _Pi…pi…pi…pi.._

 _Era el constante ruido que a sus oídos llegaban en medio de toda aquella bruma de oscuridad._

 _¿Dónde estaba?_

 _Se preguntó mentalmente aún en aquella oscuridad, lo último que recordaba era estar hablando con su madre sobre qué regalo comprarle a Hanabi por su cumpleaños cuando todo se oscureció._

 _¿Qué había sucedido? Con pesar y esfuerzo abrió los ojos, cerrándolos de inmediato cuando la claridad le quemo las retinas, con el ceño fruncido volvió a intentarlo adaptando rápidamente su vista a la claridad de la habitación, reconociendo de inmediato su alrededor._

 _Estaba en un cuarto de hospital._

 _Rápidamente recorrió el lugar con la vista, dándose cuánta que estaba sola en aquella habitación. Con esfuerzo logro sentarse en la cama llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza cuando un dolor punzante le saco un gemido._

— _Q-Que sucedió….—susurro con los ojos llorosos a causa del dolor._

 _Realmente no recordaba nada más que la conversación con su madre antes de que todo fuera oscuridad, pero dedujo por su actual estado y el lugar donde estaba que habían tenido un accidente, solo esperaba que su madre estuviera bien._

 _El silencio y los horas y minutos siguieron corriendo con ella en esa solitaria habitación y no fue hasta el día siguiente en que por fin la puerta blanca de ese lugar se abrió adentrándose por ella un hombre alto, de piel blanca y pálida, ojos fríos y de un tono color perla un poco más oscuros que los propios, su largo cabellos castaño lo llevan recogido en una cola baja y su vestuario consistía en un Yukata completamente negro._

— _Así que ya despertaste.—escuchó la voz fría de aquel que era su padre._

 _Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a la vez que bajaba su rostro nerviosa asintiendo levemente.—¿C-como e-esta Okaa-san?.—pregunto levantando un poco su rostro y encontrándose con aquella fría mirada que parecía atravesarla en dos._

 _Observo como su progenitor tomaba asiento en la única silla del lugar sin dejar en ningún momento de observarla y sin saber porque sintió un terrible escalofrío y un nudo atorarse en su garganta a la vez que un muy mal presentimiento empezaba a embargarla._

— _S-se e-encuentra ella b-bi…_

— _Hana está muerta.—interrumpió su progenitor sin el menor tacto posible observándola de la misma manera._

 _El aire falto a sus pulmones y su corazón se brinco varios latidos cuando comprendió el significado de aquella oración. Su pulso se aceleró y el sonido irritante de la máquina que tomaba su pulso empezó a sonar rápidamente, escucho veloces pasos fuera de su habitación más ni su padre ni ella desviaron la mirada de la perla de ambos._

— _O-Okaa-san… ella n-no.—mas simplemente su voz no salía correctamente y las lágrimas simplemente resbalaron por sus ojos a la vez que algo en su pecho se quebraba._

— _Hace tres días se realizó su entierro, Hana está muerta.—lo escucho decir y aún en su dolor fue consciente del rencor que se colaba en el tono frío y hueco de su padre._

 _Lo observó levantarse de aquella silla y caminar lentamente hacia ella.—Si tan solo no la hubieras molestado en salir esa tarde, tu mataste a Hana, eres una asesina, tú eres una asesina.._

 _Asesina…_

 _Asesina…._

 _Asesina…._

 _Asesina…_

—¡NO!.—grito levantando su rostro con la respiración entrecortada, y su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Y fue entonces cuando notó las miradas sorprendidas de los demás sobre ella, hasta la de aquella alma que la observaba en silencio.

—Hinata-san ¿Sucede algo?.—escuchó la voz confundida y sorprendida de su maestra quien la observaba a la espera de una respuesta.

—N-No pasa n-nada K-Kurenai-sensei.—mintió forzando una sonrisa a la vez que trataba de controlar el temblor en sus manos.

Ella la observó sin creerle pero al poco tiempo la clase retomo su ritmo olvidándose rápidamente todos de inmediato de su interrupción.

Con rapidez limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro, controlando en el proceso su respiración y mandando lejos aquel recuerdo.

—¿Qué fue eso?.—lo escucho susurrar con un poco de curiosidad por lo que esquivando su mirada jugo nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—N-nada.—mintió sin verlo, totalmente nerviosa.

Sintió el peso de la mirada de aquella alma sobre ella por lo que girando levemente su rostro lo observó, estaba de más decir que no le había creído y por su ceño fruncido dedujo que estaba esperando la verdadera respuesta a su pregunta.

Suspiro entrecortadamente.—R-Recordé algo que n-no debía.—simplifico en un suave susurro para que nadie más la escuchará.

Él asintió estaba vez más conforme con la respuesta, tomando asiento en el pupitre vacío junto a ella.—Debió ser algo malo como para que reaccionaras así.—comento con su oscura y vacía mirada sobre ella.

Un poco nerviosa y sorprendida lo observó, del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos ella había aprendido una o dos cosas sobre él y entre ellas la que más destacaba era lo silencioso que era, tanto que de no poder verlo ni siquiera sabría que estaba junto a ella.

—¿Qué?.—lo escucho gruñir sobresaltándola y haciendo que llamará la atención de uno que otro compañero.

—N-nada, solo que c-creo que h-hoy está más c-conversador que de costumbre.—explico su sorpresa viendo cómo el la veía un poco sorprendido antes de simplemente negar.

—Solo tengo curiosidad sobre lo que causó tal grito, por lo que veo no eres alguien que se sorprenda o asusté fácilmente.—explico con desgano, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—N-no se p-preocupe..—le resto importancia, más él solo la observó curioso.

—Sasuke.—lo escucho susurrar con indiferencia al cabo de unos minutos a lo que ella lo observó confundida.

—¿Qué…?

—Ese es mi nombre, Sasuke.—le explicó con hastió, sorprendiéndola.

—…¡Oh!.—fue su única contestación antes de regresar su mirada al frente.

…

Frente a una lápida con el grabado Uchiha se podía ver a un rubio vestido de negro, su rostro estaba pálido y bajo sus azules ojos bolsas negras destacaban por sobre su palidez. En sus manos sostenía fuertemente una única flor de lirio a la vez que de sus ojos resbalaban dos gruesas lágrimas.

—…Neh Sasuke..—susurro con voz rota y cansada forzando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba la lápida.—¿Me perdonas por haberlos matado…?.—pregunto sin borrar la mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa.

 **N/A**

 **¡Oh sí! He regresado damas y caballeros. XD**

 **Jajajaja lo que sucedió fue que me había estancado en la historia y pues ya ven tenía mucho sin actualizar, pero aquí estoy nuevamente, espero les guste mi historia y de ya les cuento to que estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Anhelar el pasado es nadar contra corriente"**

— **Anónimo—**

…

 **..**

 **(…)**

 **.**

—Sasuke-san..—lo llamó tímidamente una vez el salón estuvo completamente vacío.

Él no tardó en voltear su rostro pálido a ella.—¿Qué?—lo escucho preguntar con un poco de brusquedad más no sé lo tomo a pecho había notado que el carácter de él era así, arisco y poco social.

—E-estaba p-pensando que p-podíamos buscar en a-alguna red social su n-nombre o el de las p-personas que me dijo en la m-mañana.—propuso lo que había estado pensando durante clases antes de recordar _aquello_.

Sintió los oscuros ojos de él posarse en ella por unos minutos antes de simplemente suspirar y encogerse de hombros.

—No tengo nada que perder con intentarlo.—comento levantándose del pupitre al igual que ella con la intención de abandonar aquel salón vacío.

Caminaron juntos casi codo con codo por entre los solitarios pasillos de su escuela hasta finalmente llegar al salón de computación. Sasuke entro primero cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie.

—Entra.—le ordenó al cabo de unos segundos a lo que ella simplemente obedeció, tomando asiento en el escritorio más cercano y prendiendo el monitor.

—La red m-más famosa es F-facebook, podemos i-intentar con esa.—sugirió volteando su rostro levemente hacia atrás y sobresaltándose al ver su cercanía con el alma, con su corazón golpeteando fuertemente contra su pecho regreso su mirada al frente con su rostro tan rojo como un tomate maduro.

—Haz lo que quieras.—susurro él, confundido con el extraño actuar de ella.

Rápidamente iniciado sesión se dirigió al buscador tecleando ágilmente el nombre de su acompañante y segundos después observó cómo una infinidad de " _Sasuke's"_ se presentaban ante ella.

—H-Hay muchos.—jadeo observando la hora en su pequeño reloj de muñeca y viendo los nombres en la pantalla, no tendría tiempo de revisarlos todos antes de que la escuela cerrará sus puertas.

—Busca a Namikaze Naruto o Haruno Sakura.—volvió a ordenar él con un poco de fastidio a lo que ella acató la orden rápidamente, tecleando el nombre del chico primero.

No tardó mucho en aparecer la imagen de un chico rubio de ojos azules en compañía de una hermosa chica de exótico cabello rosa y ojos verdes que sonreía amablemente hacia la cámara y un chico de cabello negro azabache que contrario a los anteriores solo observaba la cámara con una mueca de indiferencia, pero en sus oscuros ojos ella pudo notar que el realmente era feliz en compañía de los otros.

—L-lo encontramos.—susurro un poco incrédula de la rapidez volteando su rostro ligeramente hacia atrás sorprendiéndose al ver la mirada de Sasuke sobre la foto, era una mirada de anhelo, una mirada de dolor, una mirada que cargaba pena, tristeza y soledad, una mirada muy diferente de la que poseía en aquella foto.

—Estúpido Dobe.—lo escucho susurrar con voz vacía y un poco rota antes de verlo extender su mano hasta tocar la pantalla acariciando el rostro sonriente de la hermosa chica y el del rubio de sonrisa traviesa.

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta al ver la tristeza y dolor de aquella alma solitaria, por lo que bajando su rostro jugo nerviosamente con sus dedos para al menos darle así un poco de privacidad.

No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero no creía prudente interrumpir, mucho menos al haber sido espectadora de una mirada tan dolorosa como lo era aquella oscura de él.

—Es él, revisa su perfil.—escucho la voz de él al cabo de unos minutos de total silencio por lo que asintiendo le dio clic al perfil del chico rubio.

—N-Namikaze Naruto, 21 a-años de edad, cursa su s-segundo año en la carrera de a-arquitectura, su s-sueño es c-casarse con "S-Sakura…chan" sus h-hobbies favoritos son c-comer ramen de Ichiraku y p-pasar tiempo junto a su m-mejor a-amigo U-Uchiha Sasuke a-alias " _El teme"._ Su frase favorita es " _N-Nunca me r-rendiré sin i-importar que tan duras sean las a-adversidades"_.—termino de leer el perfil del chico sonriendo un poco divertida y sintiendo admiración por aquella frase.

—El s-se oye c-como un b-buen c-chico.—susurro sonriendo más al voltear su rostro no encontró una sonrisa, aquel rostro pálido solo observaba la foto con culpa en su mirada.—…¿Sasuke-san?.—llamo más la mirada de él no se posó en ella.

—El es un idiota y patético chico que aún con sus 21 años le teme a la oscuridad, es alguien ridículamente amable y exasperantemente optimista y también es alguien lamentablemente solitario, pero el también era mi mejor amigo… _a quién yo traicione.—_ termino de susurrar observando aún la foto y el perfil del rubio.

Confundida por lo dicho por aquella alma guardó silencio siguiendo con su tarea de observar el muro de aquel rubio, encontrándose con todo tipo de comentarios de apoyo hasta detenerse en uno que parecía todo menos de apoyo o buenos deseos.

—"Asesino"…—susurro sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando el recuerdo de esa mañana regreso a ella.

No había nada más solo esa pequeña palabra con gran peso, el rencor y odio se podía sentir con tan solo leerla y sin saber porque supo que ese chico estaba envuelto en todo aquello también.

—Uchiha Itachi…—escucho susurrar a Sasuke tras ella.—Era obvio que el lo descubriría Dobe.—susurro nuevamente con un poco de resignación impregnado en su voz.

—¿L-lo conoce?.—pregunto nerviosa volteando ligeramente su rostro.

—Es mi hermano mayor.—contesto aquella alma en un suspiro.—A quién nesecito que busques, quizá sea por él por quién estoy aquí.

Sorprendida volteo su cuerpo entero a él, quien la observaba con su mirada vacía y desprovista de todos aquellos sentimientos que hacía minutos había visto en él.

—…¿Q-Qué?.—susurro confundida y sorprendida.

El chasqueo los dientes y frunció un poco el ceño.—Itachi no es una persona que guarde rencor, jamás conocí alguien que despertará ese sentimiento en él, quizás su rencor es lo que aún me ata aquí.—explico con hastío más ella negó completamente pálida

—E-es imposible.—susurro, era simplemente imposible que ella se acercara a ese chico, era imposible que ella tuviera el valor de decirle que no le guardará rencor a la persona causante de la muerte de su pequeño hermano y tras de que no tenía el valor la tacharía de loca.

Sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella unos segundos antes de simplemente oírlo suspirar.—Entiendo.—fue lo último que lo escucho decir y al levantar su mirada lo observó caminar en dirección a la salida.

La culpa cayó inmediatamente sobre ella y el recuerdo de las palabras que le dijo el primer día que se conocieron cayeron sobre ella como en balde de agua fría. Ella había prometido ayudarle aún a sabiendas de que aquello era difícil, ella había dado su palabra porque reconoció la soledad en la mirada opaca y sin vida de él.

—Tonta.—se dijo a sí misma en un susurro apresurando se a coger sus cosas y seguir aquella alma solitaria.

Ella había dado su palabra, tenía que tener la dignidad y el orgullo necesario para sostenerla. Sin importar que tan difícil fuera la situación ella ayudaría a ese chico tan solo y perdido como ella.


	7. Chapter 7

" **Detrás de cada persona valiente y decidida, hay una historia que la hirió he hizo más fuerte"**

— _Me casare con Naruto.—la escucho decir con voz suave tras de él._

 _Volteándose ligeramente la observó, ella vestía un hermoso vestido blanco hasta debajo de las rodillas, con escote de corazón y pedrería de adorno. Su exótico cabello rosa lo llevaba ligeramente rizado y suelto, su rostro portaba un maquillaje natural. En pocas palabras estaba hermosa como jamás había recordado verla._

— _¿No dirás nada?.—pregunto ella con dolor haciéndolo suspirar._

— _Felicidades.—susurro dándole un sorbo al vino en su copa._

 _Ella lo observó unos segundos con sorpresa e incredulidad, para después sonreír con dolor y decepción. Sabia lo que ella esperaba, pero simplemente el no podía, jamás podría ni en esa vida ni en la otra._

— _Y-yo te amo Sasuke-kun.— y pese a saber que el ya estaba enterado de sus sentimientos, ella seguía insistiendo._

— _Te casarás con Naruto.—le recordó ignorando el leve pinchazo en su pecho ante las palabras pronunciadas._

— _Si me dices que me amas yo…_

— _Detente Sakura.—la interrumpió con cansancio, viendo sus ojos empañarse de lágrimas.—Naruto no se merece esto, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. Él merece ser feliz.—le recordó con seriedad._

— _¡Pero que hay de mí!, yo también merezco ser feliz Sasuke-kun.—susurro ella con dolor y culpa, acercándose a él tanto que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban._

— _Sakura.—susurro con advertencia pero ella negó, ahuecando su rostro en sus pequeñas manos.—Esto está mal Sakura. Aléjate.—le ordenó al sentir una mirada penetrante en su espalda._

— _Solo… guarda silencio por un momento Sasuke-kun.—susurro ella derramando una lágrima mientras sonreía.—Se mejor que nadie que Naruto merece ser feliz, sé que para la mayoría y hasta para el mismo esa felicidad soy yo. Pero no es así y lo sabes, yo no lo amo, lo quiero, si, pero no lo amo. Él es simplemente mi mejor amigo._

— _Y también el mío, Naruto estuvo antes de ti Sakura. No lo olvides, para mí la felicidad de Naruto está primero que la tuya y que la mía misma.—le recordó con seriedad apartándose de ella.—Cásate con él, se su esposa y hazlo feliz, eso, es lo único que te pido.—susurro dándole la espalda con intención de huir de ella, pero antes de siquiera poder alejarse un paso ella lo detuvo._

— _¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué cargas tu con un peso que no te corresponde!? ¡Sabes que la muerte de Kushina-san y Minato-san no fue culpa de tu familia!—grito ella en un susurro con sus esmeraldas brillando en desesperación.—…¿Por qué te sigues culpando?.—preguntó acercándose a él._

— _Eso no es tu incumbencia Sakura. Jamás a sido de tu incumbencia, no lo olvides.—le recordó con frialdad, soltándose de su agarré, caminando rápidamente hasta la salida de aquel lugar, sintiendo en todo momento su mirada sobre el._

 _Una vez fuera respiro hondo, restregando su rostro con cansancio. No sabía en qué momento comenzó, pero todo empezaba a caer sobre él, y esos sentimientos que se había obligado a ocultar empezaban nuevamente a resurgir con aún más fuerza que antes, y eso era algo que él no se podía permitir, jamás se permitiría eso sentimientos. Nunca._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás fingiendo que estás bien con este compromiso?.—escucho la voz burlista de Suigetsu tras él._

— _Metete en tus asuntos.—ordeno en un gruñido volteado su rostro solo para encontrar la sonrisa burlona de Suigetsu._

— _Esto no terminará bien Sasuke._

… _._

—Y valla que no termino bien…—susurro observando su traslúcida mano con un suspiro.

¿Quién pensaría siquiera que Suigetsu de entre todas las personas tendría razón?

En la oscuridad de aquella pequeña habitación observó el cuerpo de aquella curiosa chica descansar, algunas veces la escuchaba sollozar, otras hablar dormida y una que otras veces levantarse entre gritos, pero había noches cómo esa, en las que ella solo dormía, con tranquilidad, y esas noches el de cierta manera lograba conseguir un poco de paz.

Con un suspiro se levantó de donde estaba sentado caminando hasta la pequeña cama donde ella descansaba, una sonrisa dulce y pacífica adornaba su rostro y antes de siquiera ser consiente se encontró tocando su rostro, en una suave caricia.

…

—Sasuke-san.—susurro observándolo de reojo, como siempre el caminaba a su lado en completo silencio observando con desinterés su alrededor.

Después de pensarlo durante los últimos tres días ya no tenía duda, ella había dado su palabra como mínimo debía de cumplirla. Ayudaría a esa alma solitaria a encontrar su descanso eterno, aún sin importarle si en el proceso la tomaban por loca. Después de todo no tenía nada que perder ella estaba sola al igual que Sasuke.

—Y-yo lo haré.—susurro chocando nerviosamente sus dedos índices entré si.—Su h-hermano… lo b-buscare, no le p-prometo nada p-pero…

—…—y sin necesidad de palabras solo con una mirada él la interrumpió, y ella lo entendió, un mudo " _gracias_ " era lo que aquella mirada de ojos oscuros le decía.

—Y-yo lo a-ayudare… s-solo espere.—susurro con suavidad y él asintió, en silencio, caminando a su lado.


End file.
